Cheeky Goes to the Mainland
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |series=6 |series_no=6.06 |number=140 |sts_episode= |mma_episode= |released=* 20th December 2020 * 24th December 2020 * 13th January 2021 * 24th April 2021 * 19th June 2021 * 19th July 2021 * 12th December 2021 * 14th December 2021 * 22nd December 2021 |previous=Jessicake and Apple Blossom |next=Lala Lipstick and Buncho Bananas }} Cheeky Goes to the Mainland is the sixth episode of the sixth series. Plot When Fortune Stella hears from Posh Pear that they were moving the crown, she plans to take it away and keep it. Cheeky Chocolate has a race with the others and she gets chosen. But she will be going with Lala Lipstick. Cheeky Chocolate was coupled up behind Lala Lipstick and they set off. Unfortunately, Fortune Stella sees them and stops then at the signal box but the signal man saved the Shopkins and they continued on their way. When they were almost there Fortune Stella spies them again. Then Cheeky Chocolate says that they should stop. Then they did and Fortune Stella misses then and almost falls over the Viaduct. Then Cheeky Chocolate and Lala Lipstick make it to the queen. Characters *Jessicake *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Dum Mee Mee *Kylie Cone *Wanda Wafer *Lala Lipstick *Britney Bag *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Freddy Fried Rice *Straw Besties *Sparky & Flicker *Fortune Stella *Posh Pear *Becky Birthday Cake *Celeste Zest Cake *Choc *Bessie Bowl *Airport Shopkinworks Signalman *Queen Elizabeth ll *Rosie Bloom (does not speak) *Pamela Camera (cameo) *Captain Zoom (cameo) *Lynn Flight Meal (cameo) *Max Saxophone (cameo) *Rockin' Broc (cameo) *Tiara Sparkles (cameo) *Corny Cob (cameo) *Uncle Eggward (cameo) *Twinkle Cupcake (cameo) *Tia Tigerlily (cameo) *Chef Club Shopkins (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Small Mart **Airport Shopkinworks *The Mainland **London Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate, Dum Mee Mee, Kylie Cone, Wanda Wafer, Lala Lipstick, Britney Bag, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Straw Besties, Fortune Stella, Posh Pear, Becky Birthday Cake, Celeste Zest Cake and Choc *Abby Trott as Donatina *Malcolm McDowell as Freddy Fried Rice *Doug Erholtz as Sparky *Arielle Tuliao as Flicker *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl *Keith Wickham as the Airport Shopkinworks Signalman *Teresa Gallagher as Elizabeth II Trivia *Going by production order, this is the second episode of the sixth series. *This episode marks Kylie Cone's first speaking role in the main franchise. *Cheeky Chocolate, Lala Lipstick, Elizabeth II and Fortune Stella sing I Do Like To Be Beside the Seaside at the end of the episode. This also marks the first time since the first series episode A Walk in the Park where the said song was actually sung in the episode instead of being heard instrumentally. *Instrumental pieces from The Adventure Begins can be heard throughout the episode. When Elizabeth II calls Cheeky Chocolate a "really useful Shopkin," an instrumental snippet of Really Useful Shoppie can be heard. *When Cheeky Chocolate backs up a little bit in London, the brake sound effect was reused from the classic series. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Jessicake's Christmas Carol *The Complete Series 6 US *Jessicake's Christmas Carol (Direct-to-Home Video; US) *Season 6 (Digital Download) AUS *Jessicake's Christmas Carol FRA *Series 6 (Digital Download) CHN *A Japanese Ending Category:Episodes